


Hate and Comfort

by Decent_Arrow78



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Daddy Issues, Emotional Manipulation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29010411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decent_Arrow78/pseuds/Decent_Arrow78
Summary: When Rio wakes up, he remembers what Berlin did to Tokyo. Berlin knows how to calm a very emotional Rio down while still controlling him. He knows his issues and uses them against him.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Rio | Aníbal Cortés
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Hate and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic is pretty similar to the one I wrote before. I basically changed it sliiiightly (I guess). I want to explore their dynamic a bit :)

Rio's emotions had been all over the place as soon as Tokyo had been pushed out of the mint, leaving him devastated. Berlin was the reason for him only wanting to wrap his hands around his throat and watch him die, but this was a dream not to be fulfilled yet.

He weakly opened his eyes and wasn't able to properly recognize his surroundings at first. Was he dead? Had it been a dream? Was Tokyo with him? Slowly, he realized that none of those thoughts were his reality. He blinked and looked up at a smiling Berlin, who had his hand resting on Rio's head in an almost protective manner.

Rio's first attempt was to move, but the feeling of Berlin's cold gun pressed into his hip stopped him, and he stayed in his current position, his head on the other man's lap as he was resting on the couch. 

"Rio," Berlin whispered, his grin widening.

"What the fuck," Rio replied, swallowing. He was thirsty, and he realized how sore his throat was. He had been screaming a lot a while ago. The urge returned, and it wasn't surprising. The way Berlin looked at him as he towered above him, almost seeming caring, reminded Rio of something he was ashamed of, of something he wished he hadn't ever needed before. It was like he was torn between two complete opposites, and Berlin knew exactly what he was doing and why.

"Shh," was what came from above. Rio didn't flinch at the hand that started to slowly run up and down his head, feeling his curls before making a halt on his forehead. "You should rest. We don't need you to hyperventilate. It's bad for your heart." Berlin having a gun pointed at him was ironic in this specific moment, but he was so bothered by the whole situation that this gun didn't truly frighten him. He still needed to come to his senses.

"Fuck off. I will never forgive you. Tokyo," Rio said, not sure if it was directed at Berlin or himself or nobody really. He was staring at the ceiling. 

"I will give you some water," Berlin then said. "Come," he added as he slowly helped Rio to sit up properly, making him lean back as he sat on the couch. Rio tilted his head and watched Berlin get a small bottle of water, opening it before he handed it to him. The younger man looked up at him with wide, questioning eyes before he grabbed the bottle and drank as quickly as possible, realizing that he was more thirsty than he had believed. He felt how Berlin sat down again right next to him, watching him. 

It was clear that he was basically controlling him. He didn't want to leave Rio out of sight, which the latter knew and hated to admit. The situation had gone in a wrong direction. 

"Feel better?"

Rio wiped his mouth with his red sleeve. 

"Are you serious? Do you think, in any way, that I will sit here after what you have done to Tokyo?"

Berlin seemed to ignore the statement. He knew what to do. There was silence.

"Come here, Rio," Berlin then whispered, hand on his own lap. Rio glared at him, his expression softening as he looked at his lap, the place that provided him with comfort, and not for the first time. It was like an inner battle with himself, two sides fighting each other in Rio's head. "Rio. I'm here. You're safe. I promise," the older man told him, his complete attitude changing into a protective one. Rio wasn't paying attention to his manipulation. He wanted to be taken care of, just for a moment. Just to forget his pain. 

Rio re-took his position and lay down, resting his head on Berlin's lap, closing his eyes as soon as he felt a hand slowly caressing his cheek. He blocked out his anger and hate and felt his own body relax. It was as if Berlin practically knew how to control Rio's emotions. The truth was that he read him perfectly, and Rio was too broken to resist. It felt good.

Rio's lips parted as two of Berlin's fingers came closer, fully welcoming them with a sigh. He opened his eyes after they were removed. 

"You're strong Rio, aren't you? You think that Tokyo is all you need, that she's your strength. I know you better. We know each other well, don't we? What I did was to protect us. To protect you, too. Look what she made you do. You hated yourself when you acted like this, didn't you?"

A tear ran down Rio's cheek that was wiped away by Berlin's thumb. 

"I am here to protect you. Always," he said, continuing to play with his tousled hair. Rio's chest was rising and falling slowly, his heavy breathing from before eventually coming to a normal, more calm one. "Now, from now on, you will do _exactly_ as I say. Nothing will go wrong again if you do. Alright, Aníbal?"

Rio slowly nodded, and he almost dozed off again. He felt Berlin gently shake his shoulders.

"Come on, sit. Like this," Berlin whispered, collecting another one of his tears. The frustration and inner conflict from Rio was impossible to hide. Berlin gave him a warm smile as he had his hand on his shoulder. "Rio, here," he reminded him after he had rested his eyes on the ground, wide and confused. He pulled him closer, his arm wrapped around his upper body. A kiss was pressed to his forehead before a second kiss landed on his lips. "You don't need Tokyo," he told him with a chuckle, shaking his head.

Rio eventually nodded, grabbing the bottle nearby to drink more while Berlin stood up and took his gun. 

"Nairobi will watch you. You will be held as a hostage until we can trust you again, _if_ we do. Is that clear?" Berlin asked in his ordinary, demanding and cold tone, the warm and gentle facade gone as soon as it had arrived.

Rio wanted to shout and resist, but he ended up obeying.

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment to let me know <3 Ideas are welcomed too :D


End file.
